bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme Dragon Elderex
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50106 |no = 1300 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 138 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Over time incomprehensible to this world, Duelmex became a dragon god. The presence of Elderex demands respect even among the gods. According to legend, Elderex possesses the power to split seas and sunder continents, but has never become involved in the wars of humans, or gods. It is foretold that if Elderex ever goes to war, the fate of this world will be sealed. However, no historical record exists to substantiate these legends, and some doubt the very existence of the Supreme Dragon. |summon = This war between humans and gods is but a speck upon the seas of infinity. And yet you say you would kill, and die, for this cause? |fusion = All others are a part of myself, you say...? Most fascinating. Rather like the fate of all living things to move through the circle of life. |evolution = Human child...you say you require my power? I warn you, this will require more discipline than all of your kind will ever know. | hp_base = 5415 |atk_base = 1615 |def_base = 1330 |rec_base = 1188 | hp_lord = 6544 |atk_lord = 2669 |def_lord = 2191 |rec_lord = 2002 | hp_anima = 7436 |rec_anima = 1764 |atk_breaker = 2907 |def_breaker = 1953 |def_guardian = 2429 |rec_oracle = 2240 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2431 | hp_oracle = 5651 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Dragon God's Flare |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Atk, considerably boosts BC efficacy, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 50% boost, fills 2-3 BC per Spark & fills 4 BC/turn |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Holy Eclix |bbdescription = 40 combo massive random Light attack on all foes, adds probable Paralysis effect to attack for 3 turns & boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% chance & 30% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 40 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 40 |bbmultiplier = 1200 |sbb = Stardust Dominator |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds high probability of Paralysis effect, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% chance, 160% boost & 30% BC efficacy |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Supreme Dragon Avatar |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Light attack on all foes, inflicts random status ailment, adds probable Paralysis effect to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% chance to inflict all status ailments, 100% chance to inflict Paralysis on attack, 300% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Lament for a Lost World |esitem = |esdescription = Adds probable Paralysis effect counter & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes |esnote = 15% chance & 100% boost |evofrom = 50105 |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}